


Sunshine

by milesofworry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Like, M/M, Oops, WHY IS IT SO SAD, it wasnt supposed to be this sad, its sad, sad and then really sad, sorry - Freeform, then its just raining everywhere and it wont stop, theyre on cloud nine together, tsukki and kurro are there too, update!! what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofworry/pseuds/milesofworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were together. They had always been together, and brought out the best in eachother. They were eachother's light of their lives, when one argument breaks them  apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gwahh! Im sorry.

He dreamed of orange hair and a wide bright smile.

He dreamed about hearing that soft voice talking to him right before he fell asleep, and that person walking beside him as they left school.

He dreamed about the laughter that the other boy had, loud and energized.

He dreamed about those arms that moved to hit his serves wrapped around his neck, and those feet that were so fast and light on the court, pushing the shorter boy up so he was able plant a kiss on his own lips.

He dreamed about his best friend becoming his lover.

He dreamed about Hinata Shouyou.

\----

Hinata had been the first one to confess.

The pair had been out in the park practicing tosses despite the practice that they attended earlier that day.

And Kageyama had decided that it was time for them to take a break. Hinata had stood off to the side, watching him drink from the water bottle that he brought with him when he said it.

“I like you.”

He hadn't known what to do. So he stood there, the bottle on the ground, the volleyball still in Hinata’s hands. He stared at him in wonder, words forming on his tongue but not being able to say them.

The blocker kept staring down  at the ball in his hands. His lips were quivering, Kageyama could see the other boy shaking and how red his cheeks were.

“I- I its fine if you don't,” Hinata’s words were shaky as they came out of his throat. They were thick with emotion and Kageyama could feel his heart speed up and _come on use your words, say something you idiot_. “I just wanted to- to tell you. That I like you.”

He could see tears start to form on the corners of those golden eyes that he had seen burn so bright.

And he needed to say something because Hinata was hiccuping as he said things like, “you're grossed out, I get it” and “please don't stop tossing to me because of these feelings.”

His heart was breaking and he hadn't ever said anything back to the ginger.

“I like you too,” Kageyama shouted. “I’ve liked you for a long time, maybe even since that first time you told me that you were going to defeat me. I like you too Hinata. I like you too.”

And then his world was a blur of orange as the other boy threw his arms around his neck and kissed him with every emotion that he had held back, and Kageyama kissed him back with all of the energy that he had left from saying what he had.

\----

The team knew before the two told them everything.

So when they explained their new relationship weeks after to them, the expected some questioning. Not the applause and confetti that Tanaka and Nishinoya threw into the air.

“We knew,” Sugawara told them once everyone quieted down.

“We just thought that you two should tell us,” Daichi said.

“I saw you guys kiss and told everyone,” Tsukishima said as he walked out of the gym.

\----

“Where are you going after high school?” Hinata asked one night once his breath had returned to him, and Kageyama had drew him closer under the sheets.

“Why are you asking me this when we still have two years of school left?” he asked in reply, kissing the orange head.

“I was just wondering,” Hinata said sleepily. “I want to stay like this forever, I want to stay with _you_ forever.”

“I should be the one promising you that, dumbass,” Kageyama whispered as he watched his sunshine fall asleep.

\---

“That isn't how anything works in the real world, Hinata,” He was yelling. “I can't just tell them that their son won't be bringing them children because of him falling in love with the same sex. Can you imagine the things that they would say?”

“Maybe they’ll be happy for you, since you found love in any kind of form. What matters is that you fell in love and you have someone who loves you,” Hinata shouted back, his eyes locked on the ground, just like when he had confessed.

“What if I don't love that person? What if I realized that this whole thing is a mistake, and- and I don't want any of this?” Kageyama couldn't look at Hinata, even when he heard the gasp, and the choked back sobs.

“You dont mean that, you promised me. Kageyama, Tobio, you-I-I love you,” Hinata managed to say, his voice cracking. “I love you. Please don’t tell me that. Please.”

Kageyama just shook his head.

“I don’t love you,” he could hear Hinata sobbing now, and the thud of knees hitting the floor.

“I never loved you.”

\----

He refused to tell anyone what happened. He didn't have anyone to talk to about this. The stabbing heartache that he himself had created within his heart was his alone to carry with him.

His world had become dark again. It was dark without that glowing warmth that Hinata had provided him for the longest time.

It was cold. His heart, his home, his bed, his clothes, his favorite thing in the world was cold.

He had tried going back onto the court, had tried to serve to someone who was not Hinata, had tried to find a light in something, someone, anyone.

But nothing worked.

He had lost him. Had lost the only thing that mattered to him in this whole entire dark world.

He hadn't seen the sun in so long, he had forgotten what warmth the sun could hold.

“I love you,” he shouted to himself, as sobs continued to rock his body. “I love you, Hinata Shouyou. I love you.”

\----

Hinata Shouyou stood outside of the house that he had frequented in for the first two years of his high school career.

He hadn't been here since The Incident, had not been to the park where he told the raven haired male that he liked him, hadn't been to the gym where he had fallen in love.

He avoided every place that held a bright memory of his time with Kageyama Tobio.

But that didn't mean that the spark of love that his ex-lover had tried to extinguish had burnt out. No, he held it close to him, and tried to remember what it felt like to be in love with someone that had made his life perfect.

Hinata tried to remember what it was like to not be numb to everything, and this house was not helping him remember.

He sighed and turned to walk back to the train station that would take him to the city where he would be living in for the next four years.

A gasp pulled his eyes up from the ground. And the sight made his heart beat louder than it had in the past year, and it was like the grayness of the world went away.

\----

Orange. Orange. Orange.

He was made of orange and that was the only thing that he could see.

\----

Kageyama stood in front of him, his eyes as wide as his must of been.

His heart was beating painfully in his chest. And those navy eyes were still as lovely as he remembered.

_“I never loved you.”_

And then he was stepping back and turning around and his legs were moving in the opposite direction and he didn't know where he was going because of the tears that were clouding his vision and running down his face.

The pain was too much as it bloomed full force in his chest.

He heard his name called behind him.

“Hinata, Hinata wait. Hinata.”

His voice was getting close and _goddammit why couldn't his legs move faster, why couldn't he get away faster. Why is he chasing me?_

“Hinata please, please. Stop.”

His heart was telling to listen, to stop for this man who had made two years of memories with him, this man who had crushed his feelings.

His brain said not to do that, to get as far away from this place with so many memories, to heal and leave it all behind.

“I’m sorry.”

\----

Kageyama watched him fall, and rushed to where he was lying on the ground, tears still streaming down his face.

Hinata’s mouth opened as sobs and groans of pain escaped his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama whispered. He reached his hand out to wipe away the tears, but it was hit away.

“Why are you saying this now?” Hinata whispered as he stared at the sky, his eyes never leaving the gray clouds that promised rain. “Why are you even saying this? You lied to me, you broke our promise, you broke my heart. Why are you doing this now?”

“Because I lied,” he shouted. “I lied to you when I said I didn't love you. I lied when I said I didn't want you. I lied about everything. I’ve been living in a gray world since I said those words to you, and I don't want that. I can't live there any more. I need you, Shouyou. I need you.”

His heart was breaking as the ginger just laid there, staring up into the sky.

He didnt expect a laugh and a smile to come from him.

“Who’s the dumbass now?”

 


	2. Explainations.

They sat across from each other, the diner small and quiet and not where Hinata Shoyou wanted to be at this very moment.

No, he would rather be boarding a train to take him to Tokyo, would rather be going through another hellish training session with anyone from the volleyball team, would rather be on the moon.

But the boy that sat in front of him, with his raven black hair, his deep navy eyes, this boy said he wanted- no needed him, dragged him here when the rain started to fall from the sky.

How could be believe that if he was so easy to toss away?How could he keep sitting here, nothing being said, when he knew what was going to eventually happen again?

How could he of been so dumb to listen to Kageyama Tobio, the boy who broke, stomped on, shattered his heart into a million pieces?

\---

He knows. He knows that this might of been a mistake, to drag Hinata here.

He knows that but, god, he has to explain everything, he needs to tell the other that he does love him still, he has always loved him.

Kageyama looks at the boy sitting across from him, those brown eyes trained directly onto the wooden surface of the table that they’ve been sitting at for at least an hour.

“I need-”

“I have to-”

Its just like old times, he thinks. They both start to talk at the same time, and stay quiet after interrupting each other.

Except there seems to be more pain in Hinata’s voice than there ever was before.

He feels his heart drop down into his stomach, and his words escape from his mind.

\---

They’re both sitting there in silence.

Tsukishima watches them from two tables over.

His date, with his crazy black hair, furrows his eyebrows, and tries to gain his attention.

But he isn't going to get it.

Because he knows that Kei has been worrying about those two, the freak duo, for months.

“What are they saying?” he asks instead of making more faces. Kei shrugs his shoulders and picks at his food.

“They need to work this out themselves,” Kurro mumbles to his date, “There isn't anything that you can do to help them.”

“I know,” Kei said. “It’s pathetic anyways. How obvious they love each other, but won’t talk.”

“Does it remind you of a certain someone?” Tsukishima glares at him, and all he can do is smirk.

\---

“I lied to you that day,” Kageyama states after another minute of silence.

“I lied to you, and I made a mistake, and I wish that I hadn’t lied to you.”

Hinata sits there, his fists clenching under the table.

“I shouldn't of done that to you. I loved you. I love you. I-”

“Why?” His gaze hasn't moved from the table.

“Why?” Kageyama asks, his voice small.

“Why did you say it if you knew it was a lie?”

There it is.

The question that he wanted to avoid answering.

It makes his heart beat faster, makes him start to sweat, him shake. But he has to, he has to if he wants to make Hinata understand.

He sucks in a deep breath, and finds the courage to say the words that he has been keeping a secret since he had lied to Hinata.   

“My family found out,” Kageyama says. “They found out about you. I tried to make them understand, that I was in love and happy, but no one could see that. My mother, she wasn't happy that this was the path that I decided to take.”

Hinata looks at him then.

He can see how scared the other looks, he can see how broken his is now.

He sees the dark bruises that are under his eyes from sleepless nights, can see Kageyama’s adam's apple bob up and down as he breaths, he can see how empty his navy eyes seem.

How did he not see it in the moment that Kageyama told him that he didn't love him.

“My father threatened to throw me out,” his words are fast and shaky, “but he said if I left you, nothing would change. I could still live there, and all the plans for college would still go through and they’d find me someone to marry. A good girl. Something like that.”

\---

“I dont know why I agreed. Why I chose to live this kind of life, instead of the one where I was with you, having fun and laughing and just being in love.”

He has to bite back tears, tears that are so ready to fall down his face.

Hinata feels so many emotions go through him. But he knows that the one that matters the most, the pain that the other went through, was the only thing that he could feel.

“I should of told you. If I did, maybe none of this would of happened,” Kageyama doesn't say that they would of still been together.

Because Hinata knows.

He knows that if Kageyama had told him, he would of gotten him out of that house.

He would of taken so many things differently.

\---

Kurro is just as angry as Kei looks.

\---

He’s crying, he knows that much.

After explaining everything to Hinata, Kageyama finally let loose his tears.

And Hinata is reaching across the table to take ahold of his hands, his hands that won't stop shaking no matter how much he wants them to.

Kageyama feels his heart beat stutter at the touch of that smooth skin, that skin that he had known for half of a year.

He looked up to meet those bright brown eyes, eyes that he knew like the back of his hand.

“I forgive you,” Hinata says.

\---

Hinata stands, still holding Kageyama’s hand in his, He tells him that they are going to his house, no matter what, and that the setter is going to stay there, and he needs to know everything, everything that his family said, everything that is his future, everything.

**Kageyama nods, promises to tell him, and holds onto his hand tighter as they begin to walk out of the diner.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I literally wrote this in a day. I don't even know how it ended up being sad. I wanted to write something happy, and not super serious. But I can't control how my writing goes. I hope everyone enjoyed this though. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! Thanks for reading. Consider leaving me a [tip!!](https://ko-fi.com/milesofworry)


End file.
